


Bare face

by killing_kurare



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena likes to watch Blair removing her makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare face

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)**femslash100** \- Prompt 446 - face

 

 

Serena lies on the bed and watches how Blair sits in front of her mirror and removes her makeup. At first goes the dark eye-shadow from the smoky eyes, that give her the look of a gorgeous femme fatale. It leaves dark smears and Serena smiles as her friend purses her lips disapprovingly, takes another wet wipe to clean it up properly.

Then she moves on to her mouth, discards the dark lipstick that emphasizes her full lips so amazingly. Serena was always a bit jealous of these lips, for her own are rather thin and don’t go too well with dark colors.

The last wipe is for the rest of her face, rouge and makeup leaving and only soft, bare skin remains.

Serena gets up and rests her head on Blair’s shoulder, looks at her through the mirror.  
“You know, that’s how I always liked you best. You have such a beautiful face,” she says and gives the other girl a kiss on the cheek.  
“Besides, I can’t see your blushes when you wear all that makeup,” she adds with a flirty voice and grins when Blair’s cheeks turn indeed a little red. “Coming to bed with me now?”

 

  



End file.
